I Knew From The Start
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: Viola went to Illyria to try out for the soccer team, but as her brother Sebastian. On her first day she met three fellow soccer players, a nice girl, a weird principal, and an intimidating coach with beautiful eyes. Viola/Dinklage. Try it and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

I Knew From The Start

Hello! For most of you, y'all know I love writting for odd couples and when a freind of mine suggested this couple...well...I jumped right in cause it seemed like a challenge. I'm a few chapters in now but I wanted your opinions on this couple. I don't normally do this but for this particular couple I'll try it out.

The pairing is Viola and Coach Dinklage.

Tell me what you guys think! I'll put up the first chapter friday afternoon.

- EBS -


	2. Chapter 2

I Knew From The Start

**-Hello! I found one, ONE, story about Viola and Coach and I said ya know what...I wanna write one. So this is my story for Viola/Dinklage. I don't own She's The Man. Don't like don't read but please leave me a comment tellin me what you think! Enjoy.-**

* * *

Prologue: The Plan

**-Viola-**

"Come on Paul."

I begged.

"Yea, come on Paul."

Yvonne and Kia chorused from beside me.

"Yea, come on Paul."

Said the elder woman in the chair which made us laugh. Paul thought on what he would do and sighed.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

He nodded. Kia and Yvonne high-fived and I gave one to the elder lady giving her a big thank-you smile.

After that we spent hours talking about what we should do. Paul gave me an array of mustaches, goatees, and beards for me to try. Though it started serious we ended up just laughing at one another as we each tried them on. Over the next few days Paul showed me how to 'strut', as he put it, but copying various guys on the sidewalk. I got a little nervous when one turned around and gave me a look. The final thing was me being wrapped like a mummy across the chest and let me just say that it felt so very uncomfortable.

The final day before school started I devised a plan. I packed my bag full of the clothes the girls and I, plus Paul, picked out for 'Sebastian'. Picking up my box of tampons I thought of a place to put them. Shrugging, I placed them inside one of my boots.

'_Here we go.'_

I thought to myself as I grabbed my soccer-ball and booked it down the stairs to the door. I was stopped by my mother's voice.

"Where are you going?"

I sighed. I knew she was at the table behind me, it was tea time after all.

"Mom, I told you. I'm going to dad's house for two weeks."

I answered and continued forward, well, one step.

"No you didn't and you're not going."

She argued. I turned around to face her, coming to the conclusion this would take my devious plan B.

"We've hardly spent any time together this summer. Go up stairs and unpack."

She added with a final word voice. I walked around the table to her side.

"Ok, mom. I thought about what you said. You know Monique is going to be there 24/7 with Sebastian, so I was just thinking that maybe she could show me the ropes on the whole debutante thing."

I said putting on my most convincing face and smile. Mom's face brightened instantly and she stood up.

"This is so exciting!"

She exclaimed.

"Isn't it?!"

I said, digging my whole further.

"You're gonna have so much fun. There's the formal ball. The luncheon. And, oh, did I mention the fundraiser next week? It's gonna be a carnival!"

Mom went on sounding so happy and excited.

"Look out!"

I said trying my best to keep up my face when all I could think of was 'there's the door'.

"Your brother promised to be there, so remind him when you see him."

She told me.

_'Damn it.'_

I thought.

"My little girl. You're finally gonna be a lady!"

Mom exclaimed with a big smile. I laughed and hugged her. When she finally let me go I walked quickly to the door and out towards Paul's waiting green bug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: Roommates

* * *

**Thank you to  .x and Guest! Hope y'all enjoy and I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Vi."

Paul said making me turn back towards him. We were outside of Illyria and after my cold feet moment Paul refocused me and calmed me a bit. Paul was holding up my soccer ball with a smile.

"Be a good boy."

He said tossing the ball to me. I gave him a smile and turned to walk into my home for the next two weeks. As I walked in the people around me seemed to stair, of course that could be because I was fumbling all over the place. Once I got into the dorm hall I stood at the end and looked at the craziness that was the hall.

"I can do this."

I reassured myself.

"I am a dude. I am a hunky dude! I'm a badass hunky dude!"

I said and proceeded down the hall. Guys ran past me, around me, and by me. Shouting hurt my ears. A random guy was playing an instrument in his room, most likely trying to block the commotion from the hall. A football almost took off my nose and then all I was doing was weaving my way down to my door.

'_There it is!'_

I thought in triumph. Grabbing my key, which I fumbled with thanks to a stick some guy was waving in the air, I unlocked the door. When I got the door open I stepped in and slammed the door shut. I took a breath and then paused. Slowly I turned around to see the last thing I wanted to.

Three guys looking at me like I was insane.

One was sitting in a chair by a desk. He had the longest legs I've ever seen, which is saying something because he was sitting down. He had short dark brown hair and wore a white tank and blue sweats with yellow lines down the sides. Another was sitting on the bench connected to the wall on the far side of the room. He was dark skinned with his hair pulled back. He wore shorts and a red shirt. The last stood between the beds with short brown hair and a chest that made me want to drool. He wore grey sweats, though because of his muscled chest and stomach I almost didn't see he had a white shirt in his hand. They were all...well...hot.

"Hey."

I said then cleared my throat to deepen my voice.

"Hey. What up?"

I said.

"You must be my roommates."

I said trying to fall into an easy 'friendship' with these guys. The shirtless one laughed.

"What's your name?"

He asked.

"Sebastian Hastings."

I answered.

"Duke Orsino."

He said holding up his hand. I did the handshake Paul and I had done. The look on Duke's face said he was a bit creeped out, especially when I pulled him into the hug-not-hug part of the handshake. When he pulled away he pointed to the two behind him.

"This is Andrew and Toby. They live next door."

The two guys waved when their names were said so now I had names for their faces.

"Freshman dorm's that-a-way, twiglet."

Said Andrew pointing towards the front of the school.

_'Twiglet?'_

I wondered.

"Seriously, how old are you?"

Toby asked.

"I skipped a couple grades."

I said somewhat avoiding the question.

"I'm brilliant. Shh."

I laughed sitting on the corner of my bed. Of course I missed and slipped off a bit. I tried to sit like a figured a guy would and realized the silence.

"Anyway, do you know when soccer tryouts start?"

I asked. Duke looked surprised then.

"Noon. You play?"

He asked.

"Absolutely. Center forward. You know it, bro."

I said feeling like I was getting somewhere. I turned and unzipped my bag.

"So you play the beautiful game...bro? Brothers? Brethren?"

I asked looking for the right word. I heard Duke laugh again.

"Yeah, I'm a striker. Andrew and Toby are halfbacks."

He answered.

"Sweet."

I said pulling out my boots, forgetting what was in one of them. I laid them beside my bag and **THAT** one must have fallen over.

"Why do you have tampons in your boot?"

Duke asked in a surprised voice.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: Soccer Tryouts

Thank you!

* * *

**I don't own She's The Man. Enjoy!**

_'I get really bad nose bleeds?! That's the best I could think of?!'_

I shouted to myself as I changed into my sweats and sweater for tryouts. I sighed. Duke, Andrew, and Toby thought I was a freak now. Of course it didn't help when I walked out of the locker room wearing sweats in the hot summer when everyone else had on shorts and white shirts. Some of them didn't even have on shirts.

I followed a crowd of guys down to the field and waited. There were other things going on around us like track, cheerleading, and just some random kids in the bleachers watching. A whistle startled me and I moved fast when I saw the other guys line up side-by-side. Standing down at the first guy was our coach. He was about Duke's height and had on a black and white track suit. His ball cap matched his clothes in color. The whistle hung around his neck and a clipboard was in his left hand. He looked like he was in his late thirties with a strong jaw and a high held head.

"Let's start this season how we finished the last. Sharp!"

He began as he walked down the line. His voice had a British accent.

"What are you, the runt of the family?"

He asked the Umpa-haired boy beside me. When he walked by me I saw his eyes were a steel blue color. I also noticed he had a small silver stud in his left ear. He stopped in front of the guy to my right and messed with his hat. I could see Coach wanted to say something but held it to himself.

"Ok. Shirts and skins."

He said headed back to the beginning of the line. He was about to blow his whistle when I opened my mouth.

"Pardon me, sir. I have to be a shirt."

I said after clearing my throat. He looked at me for a split second and then looked off onto the field in disbelief.

"What?"

He said, voice matching his annoyed face. All I had to do was use the excuse Paul told me

"I'm allergic to the sun."

As I said it, I realized how stupid it was. Coach was quiet for a second.

"You're allergic to the sun?"

He sounded almost amused by what I said and when I looked at him, he still wasn't looking at me.

"Yes. Very deathly allergic."

I said putting emphasis on it and making my first impression worse.

"Well we like to accommodate her at Illyria."

He said finally looking at me. His eyes locked with mine and I felt instantly like a child being scolded.

"So I'll follow you around with a parasol. All right, Nancy boy?"

He said sarcastically. He turned to face the other guys and picked up his whistle.

"Ok, guys. Let's go."

When he blew the whistle I was introduced to guys soccer training. With the sweats, wig, and unexpected workouts I found it difficult to keep up with some of the guys. Coach would stand off somewhere or right on a few of us blowing that freaking whistle of his. I found myself practicing with Toby most of the time when it came to kicking the ball.

After hours, what it felt like, Coach blew the final whistle for us to come together.

"At ease, gentlemen."

He said. We made a circle around Coach and saw another guy holding a crate full of yellow vests.

"I've seen a lot of energy and commitment out there today. And that makes a coach proud. Now, I want to split us up into first string and second string."

He said. When he said the words 'first string' I was nervous.

"You second stringers, don't take it too hard. You're just as much part of this team as the first stringers. Apart from, of course, playing the game part."

He said walking around the center of the circle facing all of us as he spoke. Coach grabbed the first yellow vest and read the first name from his clipboard.

"Schular."

He called tossing the guy his vest.

"Haims. Potensky. Donner."

He looked down at his clipboard grabbing another vest and turned my way.

"Hastings."

I felt so many things in that moment. Mine was the only vest he actually handed out instead of tossed. I looked up at him.

"Second string."

He said as if rubbing it in. He turned around to face the other guys.

"The rest of you, congratulations. First stringers. Now hit the showers."

He ordered and all of us started our walk to the locker rooms. I flung the vest over my shoulder and pulled at the collar of my sweater when I got inside. The boy Coach called Potensky walked by me with a sighing happy voice.

"Shower time."

Then it hit me.

"Shower time?"

I said. I tried to turn and leave but Andrew and Toby were behind me, towels wrapped around their waists. As they pushed me towards the shower room another guy handed me a towel. I started freaking out until I heard his accented voice.

"Hastings! No shower for you."

Coach yelled coming into the room. I turned and almost cried out in relief.

"Ok."

I said getting rid of my smile.

"Principal Gold wants to see you in his office."

He explained. I was so happy to be out of there that I almost missed how tense he looked in that moment. I tossed the towel into his chest, not caring if he caught it, and ran. Once I reached the door I looked back and saw he was shaking his head.

Once I put some distance between me and the locker rooms I realized I didn't know where the Principal's office was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Earn

* * *

Principal Gold was an awkward and strange person. He was my height with a bald head, thick black beard and mustache, and black glasses. I could tell he was trying to be friendly while he spoke but it was literally like I was talking to a man-child.

He had welcomed me to the school with his 'Welcome' song and then almost gave me a heart attack.

"You're busted."

He said with a serious tone. I felt my eyes widen and my heart started to pound wildly.

'_This is it.'_

I thought and readied myself.

"I know you don't wanna talk to the headmaster. But I won't take no for an answer. Now have a sit in the headmaster's chair."

_'Huh?'_

I thought.

"Come on, have a sit."

He said with a smile and pointed at the black chair behind his desk. I stood for a second in shock. When I finally sat down he sat on the edge of the desk and smiled.

"So, how do you like campus?"

He asked. I hid my confusion and smiled.

"Beautiful."

I said honestly. The campus was in fact a very pretty place.

"You've been inspired by the charcoal black and candy apple red?"

He asked picking up a framed school crest that sat on the desk.

"You know it."

I said and tapped the glass.

"Hey!"

Principal Gold shouted pulling back the crest.

"Don't touch it. Ever. Do not do that."

Putting the crest down he got up from the desk and walked around it to the red chair in front of his desk. He hopped up and landed in a crouch in the chair. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This guy was cooky. He started telling me about how he was once a transfer and how he would be watching me closely, which didn't make me feel any better.

"Yea, I look forward to it."

I said with a forced smile and half shrug. He grinned and pointed to the door.

"Now scoot!"

He half shouted. I bolted to the door and once threw it I collided with another person. We both hit the ground. Her hair was long, wavy, and dirty blonde. She was dressed in the uniform all the other girls wore and was currently surrounded by the books that were knocked from her hands.

"Sorry."

I said reaching for a notebook.

"Don't worry about it."

She said smiling and picking up what I couldn't get to. Behind us the door to the headmaster's office opened and out walked Principal Gold.

"What is..."

He started. We both looked up at him and he smiled.

"Oh. Getting to know the opposite sex, are we?"

He asked crossing his hands in front of him. All I remember from that conversation is the 'getting ready to die from the awkwardness' feeling he gave me. He gave a sort of nervous laughter and shut his door. The girl beside me laughed as we stood up.

"Is he always that friendly?"

I asked.

"Are you kidding? That's him being rude."

She said. When I looked down I noticed her shoes. They were cute and I did tell her that. Never the less I saved myself before it could get worse. I didn't get her name and walked away before she or I could ask.

Walking down the hall I realized I was headed back to the gym. The feeling of disappointment washed over me again as the memory replayed. I looked at the yellow vest in my hand.

"That's just great."

I said to myself.

"Hastings."

I looked up when I heard Coach's voice. He was standing in the hall with his arms behind his back. He was still in his track suit and hat.

"Find your way?"

He asked. I did like accent and wondered what it would be like if I could hear him say my actual name. That thought got shaken from my head quickly.

"Yea, thanks Coach."

I said. After I realized I didn't know where to go I made my way back to the locker rooms and found Coach. He, of course, told me how to get there.

"Good. Tomorrow I want to see a little more from you."

He said and turned towards the gym. I nodded at his back as he walked away and sighed. My next plan was to change and eat something, but then I got an idea.

"Coach!"

I yelled jogging up behind him. He turned with a questioning look on his face.

"What if I could prove I was good enough for first string?"

I asked gripping the vest. Coach seemed to think on it for a second.

"Interesting."

Was all he said before once again turning and walking off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Making Friends

Thank you **Marshall Fluff!**

**i don't own Shes the Man**

* * *

It surprised me a bit when I saw Principal Gold handing out lunch. What made me want to laugh, however, was the fact he was wearing a hair net. When it was my turn he gave me a red apple and some kind of sandwich. I scanned the cafeteria until I found just the three guys I was looking for.

"Hey, dudes. Mind if I join?"

I asked placing my tray on the table and almost dropped my Pepsi. The guys looked some sort of way about my being there and I hoped I could fix that. I noticed how Andrew slightly moved away from me.

"So those soccer tryouts were bogus, huh?"

I asked.

"I mean, second string? Come on, that's ridiculous. Am I right? Am I right?"

I added looking at each of them with a cocky smile I'd seen so many times on my brother and other guys. When they didn't answer I tried a different approach.

"So the against Cornwall, that should be interesting."

I said. Duke scoffed and played with his food.

"Why would that be interesting?"

He asked and I mentally cheered.

"Well, my sister goes there, and she used to date that tool Justin Drayton."

I said putting a tone on Justin's name. All of them instantly started laughing.

"I know him."

Duke said smiling.

"I made him cry once during a game."

He added and Toby patted his back. I felt a small amount of shock.

"Wait. That was you?"

I asked.

"Absolutely."

Duke nodded as Toby and Andrew all but applauded.

"Wow."

I said. Then it got weird.

"Is your sister hot?"

Toby asked. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I guess I looked okay but hot?

"Uhh. I guess so."

I said.

"She's got a great personality."

I said honestly and they seemed disgusted. Which shocked me again.

"Incoming."

Toby said under a fake cough. I looked to see the girl I had run into earlier in the lunch line with another girl.

_'Here's my chance.'_

I thought.

"Check out the booty on that blondie."

I said in the most guy way I could. I saw Andrew look at me with a look that said 'take it back while you can'.

"Don't talk about her that way."

Said Duke, who pointed at me with a death glare.

"Is that your girlfriend."

I said jokingly hoping to get back on a good note. I thought I did good when Toby laughed.

"He wishes."

He said earning himself one of Duke's glares. Andrew then explained to me how she was dumped by a college guy and that she was free to be hit on by any other guy. I felt bad for her because I knew how she felt and it was heartbreaking. I realized a bit to late I had said that out loud and taken it to far. All three of them practically ran from the table. I was to caught up in what happened to realize Toby had taken my Pepsi.

Later on that night I found the guys bathroom, which I had planned to take a shower in. I unwrapped the gauze from around my chest and was unbuttoning my shirt when I heard a gasp from the door. A guy with a short blonde-brown hair and a face covered in acne cream was standing there. He was wearing a bathrobe over his pajamas. I did my best to cover my chest with my arms without looking weird. He didn't notice.

"Malcolm Festes, dorm director."

He introduced himself and pointed at my feet.

"Shower shoes are to be wore in the bathroom at all times except when in the actual shower."

At this point in his explaining I was just relieved he didn't notice I was a girl.

"Did you not read your Dorm Life pamphlet? It was in your cubby."

He asked and explained. I saw another guy come into the bathroom but didn't realize who it was until his towel whipped around the back of Malcolm's head and popped his left eye. Malcolm bent over in pain and I turned to face Duke. This was the second time I'd seen him shirtless and while he had looks, he just wasn't my type.

"Wassup, dawg?"

I said getting him to laugh.

"Yea. Ok, homie."

He said putting down his towel and bag he had with him. I cursed to myself and grabbed my things.

"Later."

I said leaving.

"Hey. You forgot..."

I turned when Duke shouted and saw he was holding up the gauze that was wrapped around my chest.

"...this. Coolio."

I walked up and grabbed it from his hands. I swung it around for effect and went to leave again, almost running into an eye swollen Malcolm.

Walking down the hall I sighed looking at the floor. With practice earlier and the rest of the day, I would stink pretty bad later without a shower. My day only continued to get better when I bumped into a solid chested person. I felt my butt hit the ground and all my stuff laid in front of me, including the gauze. I didn't start freaking out, I actually didn't even realize, until I looked up. Coach was looking down at me with an unsurprised face and raised eye brows. My mouth hung open for a second before my brain registered what was happening. I looked down at myself and saw my shirt was still unbuttoned slightly, but it was enough.

"Crap."

I whispered.


End file.
